Conversas na madrugada
by Luisa Torres
Summary: "-Você é uma bruxa ou o quê? – ele falou grosseiro. – murmure o feitiço Accio e me deixe dormir." Apenas uma briga entre Ron e Hermione e nada mais.


**Conversas na madrugada.**

_**Por Luísa Torres**_

-Ron... Ron... – Hermione tocava suavemente o rosto do marido. – Ron... Acorda.

-Hermione?Hum? O que houve?– Ron acordara sonolento, se perguntando o que fizera dessa vez. A última vez ela o acordara, pois ele tinha a empurrado da cama e estava ocupando a cama inteira.

-Eu estou sem sono. – Hermione falou olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

-E por isso tem que me acordar?- ele falou aborrecido.

-Realmente você continua um legume insensível.

-O que você queria? Olha vira para um lado conta até cem e dorme. – ele falou virando de lado.

-Ron, não dorme, por favor, vamos conversar. – ela suplicou.

O ruivo pegou o relógio na cabeceira e viu que já eram três e quarenta da manhã.

-Hermione, minha querida, eu adoraria, realmente eu adoraria discutir nossa relação mais amanhã eu vou ter que acordar cedo, então dá para você dormir?

-Está bem, eu vou tentar seu chato. – ela resmungou e virou de lado tentando dormir.

Cinco minutos se passaram e parecia que finalmente Hermione Granger conseguira dormir, até que se ouviu:

-_Lumus._ – Ela ficou olhando a escuridão quando Ron acordou.

-Hum... Hermione desliga essa luz, eu quero dormir.

-Ron eu estou com medo de ficar no escuro.

-Hermione, porque então você não vai para a sala ver um pouco de _tevelisão? _

-Primeiro, é televisão e segundo eu estou com medo de ir à sala de televisão, nossa casa é muito grande.

-Hermione- ele falou sonolento. – nosso apartamento só tem quatro cômodos e outra você está com medo que tenha monstros debaixo de nossa cama?

-Ron eu perdi o sono, eu queria que você conversasse comigo...

-O que eu estou fazendo? – o ruivo debochou.

-Eu queria um papo civilizado e não essa briga.

-Hermione, você me acorda três e quarenta da manhã e quer que eu fique feliz? – Ron perguntou surpreso.

-Eu sabia que seria essa sua reação você é o garoto mais preguiçoso do mundo. – ela apontou o dedo em frente ao comprido nariz do rapaz.

-Hermione, que parte de "você me acorda três e quarenta da manhã" você não entendeu.

-Ron você realmente um cara muito grosseiro, sabe o que eu vou fazer agora? – ela o olhou com tom de desafio. – Dormir, já que o meu _marido_- ela enfatizou bem a palavra marido. – não pode humildemente conversar com sua mulher que está sem sono. _Nox._

A luz da varinha rodopiou até desaparecer por completo, enquanto a única luz era do céu que ia clareando, ele estava negro, azul, rosa e... Hermione sorriu quando admirou a última cor, laranja.

-Boa madrugada, minha mulher de fases. – ele a beijou na bochecha e virou de lado.

-Boa noite meu legume insensível.

Passaram-se dez minutos e os roncos de Ron começaram, aqueles _malditos_ roncos. Tentou dormir, mas sabia que o sono não estava morando com ela e tentou novamente acordar o marido

-Ron... Ron. – "Que homem dorminhoco" pensou Hermione. – Voldemort, Voldemort voltou. – ela gritou.

-Quê? Hum?**HORCRUX. – Ele gritou levantando em um sobressalto com a mão para cima como se fosse voar.**

** Hermione não agüentou, começou a rir descontroladamente, a cena fora muito hilária ele ficou púrpuro de raiva e constrangimento.**

-Ron... Foi... Muito... Hilário! – ela rolou na cama, dando altas gargalhadas.

-Hermione? Porque fez isso?- ele falou púrpuro.

-Eu continuo sem sono... –ela falou parando de rir.

-Hermione... – ele sussurrou deitando na cama e começando a roncar.

-Mas que droga Ron. – ela falou se virando.

Quase dormiu, mas começou a sentir frio, ela só havia dormido de lençol, acendeu novamente a varinha e a enfiou na cara de Ron, para ver se ele acordava.

-Hermi... O... Que houve? – ele perguntou totalmente sonolento.

-Estou com frio.

-Muito simples. –respondeu bocejando. – pega o cobertor que está no armário.

-Estou com medo de ir lá. – ela falou assustada.

-Você é uma bruxa ou o quê? – ele falou grosseiro. – murmure o feitiço _Accio_ e me deixe dormir.

Passou-se um tempo.

-Ron enrosca meu pé no seu? – ela falou encostando a perna na dele.

-Ai! Que pé gelado! – ele falou.

-Ron...

-Quer saber? Vem cá, eu vou acabar com essa insônia de uma vez

-Uau! – ele exclamou beijando a mulher. - Não consigo nem mais reclamar agora.

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Realmente isso me deu sono. – ela deitou no peito nu do marido e adormeceu um minuto depois Ron falou:

-Hermione, melhor você acordar. – e o despertador tocou

Nota da autora: minha primeira fanfic "grande" espero que tenham gostado um momento de tédio que eu devia estar estudando.

Até a próxima, e não vai demorar, já tenho algumas fics em mente.


End file.
